


Software Genius

by Kkoch_Jimin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, How Jimin became an escort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, how Yoongi launched Yoogs 2.0, how all the fun-loving characters from the first book started, possible threesome idk maybe, this is the prequel to Around the Corner its pretty much the behind the scenes with Yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin
Summary: A young man by the name Min Yoongi has just launched a network called Yoog 2.0. He was just an average guy just messing with a few software until he decide to better Korea's internet system. It is now being used in half of Asia. Korea, China, and now Japan. Yoongi literally turned into an overnight billionaire. Still humbled, Yoongi hasn't adapted the "I'm better then you in every fucking way" way about him. Everyday he gets his coffee from a local café, and everyday he's pretty much late because of it. But maybe, just maybe. He was suppose to be late, he was suppose to go to that café, despite their being about 6 on the way to his job.Just graduated from high school, with a need for freedom and adventure. Park Jimin got just that. Moving from Busan to Seoul. His parents gave him just enough money until he found himself a job. But unfortunately most of the money he had went to finding an apartment, so he was broke real quick. So with just a high school degree he did what any millennial dreaded doing. He went out and got a job. Working at a small café that had unusual busy. Jimin comes across a man, who can't stop staring at Jimin. Jimin's not sure if the strange man is just a creep or maybe something more.





	1. I waited my whole life just to shit on n***as, climbed to the top floor so I can spit on n***as!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to name my chapters after CardI B lyrics lol 
> 
> WARNING: Ratchetness ahead lol

**ONE YEAR AND 9 MONTHS AGO:**

 

“I’m glad you decide to join our Corporation Min Yoongi-nim. It is truly an honor.” Mr. Kim bowed as well as his executives. Everyone has learnt of Min Yoongi’s creation that is taking Korea and others by storm. After his software was published to the country he’s been on numerous talk shows, interviews, even spoke with the president of Korea about it. This simple university student was now a billionaire in a matter of months. He had lines of investors. But something about Kim Corporation stuck out. They didn’t bribe him or tried to pressure him to pick their company. Also Mr. Kim was the father of his longtime friend Kim Namjoon so he knew he was in good hands.

“Thank you Mr. Kim. I’d be honored to work with you all.” He bowed as he looked at the group of excutives who were bowing to him. “Well I know my son is excited to see you, he hasn’t seen you since university.” Yoongi was glad he was able to see his childhood friend. Yoongi wasn’t as fortunate at Kim Namjoon growing up, he was part of a middle class family. But he was smart, because of his grades he was able to get into the top elite schools South Korea had to offer. That’s how the two met.

Yes, Namjoon did grow into money and had a diamond incrusted spoon growing up, but he was an extremely smart kid. The difference between the two, Namjoon didn’t have a love for computers like his friend. Yoongi was inspired by Bill Gates to start his own software. He was dubbed: The Mark Zuckerberg of Korea.

Namjoon walked into the conference room, unannounced as he shouted. “Aye, there he is!” The copper haired male hugged Yoongi tight. “Hey Joon, how have you been?” Namjoon was about to speak. “Not trying to learn the family business is his status.” Mr. Kim said as he eyed his son. Namjoon just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, glad to have you working here.” He said to the older. “Thanks man.” Mr. Kim cleared his throat. “Sorry to cut the reunion short, but we have a meeting to attend to. Namjoon please.” Mr. Kim gestured for his son to leave. “Fine. Good to see you again man.” Yoongi took his seat as the meeting started. ~

 

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

 

Yoongi was coming along great at Kim Corporation but he had littles things to deal with like keeping up with schedule changes, meeting, and call backs from other companies. He needed a secretary for that. He posted the ad for one on the company website. After two weeks most of the candidates were either not experienced enough or just not appealing enough. Yoongi didn’t want a boring person. He wanted someone charismatic.

“Mr. Min. A Jung Hoseok is here for the interview.” The receptionist called from the lobby. Yoongi thought why not, after this he could head home. “Send him up.” He said as he straighten his tie. Trying to force a smile as he sat up in his chair. He heard the door open looking at the person coming in. The male wore a leopard blazer and a white see through shirt with a satin choker and black ripped skinnies with pointy boots, and a black wide-brim fedora. He had a green folder in his hand, the older gulped at the male he was definitely not secretary material, and he looked like he belong in a bar as a bartender. Not in corporate. Does he honestly believe he’ll achieve this job?

The closer the uniquely dressed creature got, the more anxious Yoongi was. He bowed with a smile. He was tall and lean in general. Yoongi stood up as he looked up at the male, he was a bit taller than him but not too tall. “Hello. I’m Jung Hoseok-ssi.” He said. As he handed him his resume. Yoongi looked at it as they were both seated. Hoseok crossed his long legs, the older’s eyes flicked from time to time to the younger’s legs. Hoseok caught it but he acted like he was oblivious to it.

Yoongi had to admit, despite the male’s weird fashion he was an excellent candidate for the position, he nodded at the resume. “I’m impressed.” He said finally looked at the male again. “Mm, I bet.” He said with a smile. Yoongi heard a hint of something in his voice but choose to overlook it. “So Hoseok-ssi, why do you think you should be picked for the position?” Yoongi laced his fingers together on the desk as he put up a professionally demeanor.

Hoseok looked at the man for a minute as he closed his eyes with a smirk. He got up as he walked over to the older’s large desk. “Yoongi, right?” He said. Getting closer to the male each step had lust in it. “You and I both know the job is already mine.” He gave a cocky chuckle. “So…” He plopped his bum on the desk as he face Yoongi his leg lifted up, his shoe heel pulled the back of the chair closer to him as Yoongi was technically sitting between his legs. “The question is, what would you like me to do for you… Opp…ahh?” Hoseok said, lust dripping on his tongue as he looked down at the male.

Hoseok’s index finger slid up Yoongi’s chin. Yoongi was beyond speechless at the male, and his very assertive act. “I-I uhh…” Hoseok smiled as he lifted his legs flipping off the desk. He then took his resume off the desk. “You’ll see me Monday at 8 am.” He said as he walked out. Yoongi was struck with blue balls. And widen curiosity.


	2. Mac n' cheese in the bowl, how it sound? I got that gushy. Yeah that's a fact, but I never been pussy!

**Monday: 7:20 a.m.**

Seoul was bustling with the daily morning routine of business men and woman running up and down streets to get to their jobs on time. Yoongi was no exception, yes he was the COO but he too still had a schedule to up hold to. The male always started his morning with a cup of coffee at his favorite café. He told his driver to stop in front of the small café, which was of course. Crowded. He sighed but he caught a glimpse of his friend Jinyoung.

  
“Jinyoung!”

  
He called as he waved his hand. The male behind the counter smiled as he gestured for him to come up to the front. People in the line groaned with the occasional “Why is he so special?” and “Why does he get to cut?” Yoongi just smiled hearing the comments. Jinyoung was the owner of the café, and Yoongi was the first “original customer” he’s ever had. In an interview the older gave a shout out to the café and the owner. Since then, they’re been booming with business. He was grateful to Yoongi for that.

  
“So what would you like, sir?” Jinyoung said in a joking tone, Yoongi laughed. “You know the usual for me.” He shrugged as he placed his coat down on a nearby table. “Coming right up.” Jinyoung started making the drink for Yoongi. Yoongi pulled out his phone as he checked his messages, he noticed a boy by the window seat he looked conflicted. As he scribbled and erased what was on the paper continuously.

  
Yoongi kept eyeing the boy. He wore a white shirt with skinny jeans and boots. He had orange hair. Yoongi was drawn to the male for some reason, he looked… soft. He got up as he was about to talk to the male. Till Jinyoung called out that his coffee was ready. He looked down at his watch he had 15 minutes to get to work.

  
He pulled whatever bills he had in his pocket, since he barely carried cash. Putting it on the counter as he grabbed his drink rushing out. The boy watched the male rush to a black town car as it drove off the moment the door closed. The male knitted his brows together as he shrugged.

  
He finally finished his application as he got up from the table putting his jacket on. He walked to a side-counter as he got Jaebum’s attention. “Can I help you?” He asked. “Ah, yes. I just wanted to bring in my application for the position?” He bowed the boy had never had a job before he just graduated from high school. Jaebum took the application, although he never had a job he always volunteered his free time to shelters and daycares so he had some form of responsibility.

  
Jaebum nodded in approval at the application. “Alright, I’ll let Jinyoung know. What’s your name?”

  
“Park Jimin-ssi.” He said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Park Jimin-ssi.” He shook his hand as they parted. Jimin walked out of the cafe, not realizing that a glance from a stranger had altered his future in ways he never thought possible. He was ready for anything Seoul had to offer.

  
**8:15 a.m.**

Mr. Kim was sitting with Hoseok as they waited for Yoongi the male was late. Hoseok felt awkward sitting across the big boss. The male looked more professional as he wore a regular black suit, his hair was pink with a gray and tint in it. The door open to Mr. Kim’s office as Yoongi walked in out of breath since he ran through the corridors to find Hoseok. Hoseok gave a tight-lip smile, as Mr. Kim was beyond mad. “So sorry, Mr. Kim.” He bowed. “Hoseok can you please excuse us?” He told the younger.

  
“Of course sir.” He bowed to Mr. Kim as he turned to Yoongi with a wink. “Yoongi have a seat.” He gestured to the seat Hoseok was just in. “Yoongi I believe with your network, you can do many great things. You have the brains to take yourself far. I just wish my son had an interest in his future. But you lack corporate experience, that’s where I come in.” Yoongi nodded at Mr. Kim’s lecture. He did lack corporate appeal.

  
“With my guidance and your smarts. We can go far, but once again. I can’t do it if you’re not willing to put in the effort? So please, come to work on time. Investors look at things like this. They think “Hell, if he can’t come to work on time. Why trust my shares with him? And that’s not making us money. Do you understand, Yoongi?” He said in a very calm tone. Yoongi nodded. “Yes sir. I do. It will never happen again.” He said. “Good, now I’ll send up Seulgi to train Hoseok on the phones.” He said as he picked up the phone. Yoongi sat up as he looked down some. “You can leave, son.” He said. Yoongi got up as he straighten his tie and walked out.

  
Hoseok was standing outside of the door as he looked at Yoongi. Yoongi looked at the male. “You were standing there the whole time?” He asked the male as they headed for the elevators. “I was.” He said as he smiled. “I guess even COO needs their asses dug in from time to time.” The younger pressed the button to the elevator. Yoongi was having low-patience with the sassy male. He was the boss, and yet this guy thinks he can talk to him any type of way? No way!

  
Yoongi looked around to see if anyone was in the hall. No one at the moment. As the door open, the older shoved the younger into it as he pressed the button to close the door. Ringing the younger by his collar. “Let’s get one thing fucking straight, I’m in charge you’re not! I have the power to fucking ruin your life, do not fucking cross me!” Hoseok was beyond shock, he heard about Yoongi but he NEVER knew he had this side to him. Something in Yoongi also awaken.

  
He let go of Hoseok as he blinked realizing what just happened he pressed the button to his floor as they went further up. The two stood in silence as they looked up at the ceiling the door opened as they walked out. Hoseok just followed Yoongi, he kinda kept quiet the whole day after that outburst. Seulgi was at Hoseok’s desk as she stood bowing to him and Yoongi.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kang Seulgi-ssi! I’ll be your mentor today.” She smiled. Her brunette locks passed her breast-line. She wore a light-blue collared blouse and black work pants with beige pumps. It was shame, the woman was gorgeous, but the two men in front of her was blind to it. Yes, they thought she was attractive, but thoughts of what her body looked like under those fabrics did not surface in their heads.   
“It’s nice to meet you Kang Seulgi-ssi.” Hoseok smiled as he bowed to the woman. “If you need me I’ll be in my office.” Yoongi said tiredly. With that he went into his office. It was spacious with a city view. He took his jacket off placing it on the back of his chair. He walked to the windows seeing a view of the café he went to this morning. Seeing the exact spot where he seen that boy. He was baffled by the boy ever since he laid eyes on him. He had a kind aura like a radiance of sunshine was coming off of him. He had to know who he was right away. ~


	3. Told that bitch I'm sorry though, 'Bout my coins like Mario!

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

 

Yoongi would go to the café every morning in hopes to see the orange-haired male. He hated that for a whole week he was not able to see him. Now Yoongi knew with his software he could locate the boy, but he didn’t want to be a creep. Finally after no success he just thought to ask Jinyoung once he got to the café.

The place was crowded as he noticed someone new was working. He couldn’t see the face due to the multiple people in the crowded but he did see orange hair sticking up. His eyes widen as he knew it had to be him. He shoved through the crowd ignoring the cursing from others. He finally came face to face with the male, he was more beautiful up close, and he had on the work uniform. He had a stunned expression on his face.

“Y-You!”

Yoongi looked at the boy as his index was close in his face. Jinyoung came up to the register. “Yoongi-hyung is everything alright?” He asked the older as he kept his eyes on Jimin. “I uhh… I um… nothing. I just want m-my uhh usual.” He kept his eyes on Jimin. Jimin felt a bit creeped out as he placed the order.

_See things in his point of view, shall we?_

_Your first day at work and some guy who you don’t know comes up to you shouting “You” and staring at you like a pervert. Yeah, I thought it would make more sense._

Yoongi moved to the side. “Jinyoung?” Jinyoung looked to the older as he smiled. “Who is that guy?” Jinyoung looked to Jimin with a smile. “Oh that’s Jimin, so far people like him. He’s a very nice guy.” “Jimin...” Yoongi said his name to himself as he kept staring at the younger. He was talking with a woman and her child as Jimin smiled to the kid.

“Hey Jinyoung, is he taken?” Jinyoung whipped his head to Yoongi as he laughed. “You just met him and you already like him? I kinda don’t blame you if I didn’t have Jaebum…” Jinyoung side-eyed Jimin. “Hey I saw him first.” The two joked. “Okay hyung I’ll put in a good word for you.” Jimin walked over as he gave Yoongi his coffee with a smile. “Please come again.” He said before walking back to the register. “Oh I will.” He muttered to himself, before he got a good look at the younger’s backside. He said goodbye to Jinyoung, walking out to the town car that was waiting for him.

“Sunbaemin? Who was that?” Jimin asked Jinyoung as they watched the car drive off. “His name is Min Yoongi, have you heard of Yoog 2.0?” Jimin nodded. “Well he created it, in other words the man’s a billionaire.”

Jimin widen his eyes at the window, not believing. “And yet he’s so humbled, to come into a simple café.” Jinyoung smiled. “Want to know something else, Jimin?” He said to the younger. “What is it, hyung?” “He’s interested in you.” He winked before walking away. Words couldn’t expressed what Jimin was thinking at that moment. A billionaire had a crush, on him? The younger went back to work as the thought of Yoongi even liking him was kind of impossible.

No one could wipe the smile of Yoongi’s face even if they tried. Which was odd the male normally… never smile, so seeing him like that must be a good sign. He strolled over to his office as he walked in he seen Hoseok sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. “You’re supposed to be at _your_ desk.” He said to the male. As he hung his coat up.

“This couldn’t wait, plus I wanted to be last thing you see before you hide back into your shell of stoicism.” He got up as he read out the meetings and call backs he had to do today. “Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?” He asked the male. Yoongi held up his coffee as a “no”. “Oh you’re a Café Man. You know it’s no trouble making you coffee?” Hoseok mentioned as he looked at him. “There’s an espresso machine down—.” “It’s fine. Are we done here?” He was already getting done with the younger’s nagging, although he’s just doing his job. It seems more like nagging.

Hoseok noticed something was up with Yoongi but he decided to leave it alone. “No sir.” Hoseok said as he held his tongue. Yoongi gestured his hand to the younger for him to leave. I know in a job like that, it’s expected for your boss to be an arrogant ass. But Hoseok knew Yoongi was far from it, so he didn’t understand why he was pushing him away.

The older smiled as he finally was alone in his office, he was thinking of making another software engine. Yes; Yoog 2.0 just came out a few months ago, he had plans for his network and he wanted to make it better in every way. Yes, there were critics, hearing the negatives with Yoog 2.0 he couldn’t help but think better things could come from the future one.

Yoongi pulled out a pad and a pen as he started to drip ideas and concepts. He was getting somewhere with it. “Now just a name…” He said tapping his pen to his pink lips, as he wrote up at the top “Jimin 4.0” No, no, too creepy. Jimin wouldn’t know to be happy or terrified. Yoongi scribbled out the name, truly pondering the name. “Yoog 4.0.” Yoog 4.0 was good enough. For now he just kept everyone in the dark about the new network. He wasn’t going to launch until he was certain he was going to do it.

The day was going by pretty easy the excutives had a board meeting. Unfortunately they had a meeting in the conference room that had a view of the city, Yoongi couldn’t help but look out the window. Yoongi was completely wrapped up in the boy at the café, but in the back of his mind he had a strong attraction to Hoseok, ever since they met. Yoongi couldn’t put Yoongi Jr. to rest. He liked Jimin, but he **_wanted_** Hoseok. I mean one had what the other didn’t so Yoongi was completely conflicted by the whole ordeal. He had to test his theory somehow, since he was at work he decide to test it with Hoseok.

It was pass 6 Yoongi was staying late, since most of his colleagues including Mr. Kim had left at 5. He asked Hoseok to stay behind, the younger didn’t mind. Hoseok was writing up Yoongi’s schedule for tomorrow as he went through a few emails. He was board, and he still doesn’t know why he had to stay late.

He knocked on the older’s office. It opened as Hoseok came in. The older had paper’s all over the place, turns out he decide to go ahead with Yoog 4.0 he was doing the lay outs for the upcoming network, it had to be better than 2.0 in every way.

Yoongi had his sleeves rolled up as he wrote down all types of ideas. His mint-hair was in disarray. Hoseok walked to the male, the older was into his own world to notice the male. Hoseok walked behind him as he placed his hands on the male’s shoulders he massaged them lightly. Yoongi’s eyes widen, with a flinch. He looked behind him but gave a weak smile once he realize it was Hoseok.

“What are you still doing here?” He accepted the massage as he closed his eyes. “Saving you before you malfunction. Plus you asked me to stay for whatever reason.” He said. Still massaged the male, digging deeper into his shoulders.” “ _Oh yeah_ … that.” He cleared his throat as he turned in his chair to the male. Hoseok was caught off guard when Yoongi grabbed him by the hips as he placed him on his lap. “I want to test something.” He slid his hand up Hoseok’s thigh. “You know, if you’d let me.” Hoseok smiled as he crossed his legs. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He said, the younger leaning down as he grazed Yoongi’s lips, slowly kissing them. Their lips moved in sync. The lip lock turned hot and heavy in a matter of seconds. Yoongi darted his tongue against Hoseok’s teeth, begging for access. Hoseok happily obliged, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Hoseok broke from Yoongi, he pulled his pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs, the other’s privates sprung out. Yoongi looked down at the male. “You okay?” He asked him. “Yeah, I just didn’t expected it to be so, big?” Yoongi chuckled at the other’s comment.

Within minutes Hoseok had Yoongi in a vocal of moans, the older pulling at the younger’s hair. Hoseok continued to bob his head up and down on Yoongi’s pelvis, Yoongi clenched his teeth as he was close. The younger was deep throating him into oblivion. Yoongi saw his soul leave his body a second ago. “Hoseok I—“. He said before his seed spilled into the younger’s mouth. Hoseok licked every drop as he looked up at Yoongi. The older’s breathing was back to normal as he looked at him. “Um, uhh thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Hoseok who was still on his knees.

Hoseok placed his lips on Yoongi’s head as he kissed his tip. “Anything for you, boss.” He winked as he got up and dusked himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a wave, leaving the office. Yoongi leaned his head back in his chair as he pulled his underwear and pants up he couldn’t believe he had his first office BJ. He’d seen them multiple times in porn but he was actually living it. Well he was the boss, he was entitled to such treatment. ~


	4. Was a good girl, watched me turn diva, Here goes my heart, I put it on speaker!

**5 MONTHS LATER:**

 

As the months progressed Jimin was finding it harder and harder to pay rent he barely had enough almost every month he’d ask his landlord for an extension he knew he was reaching his limit. He was upset he liked his job, but they paid no more than minimum wage. He didn’t realize Seoul would be this difficult, everything was expensive. He looked at his phone he was due for his lunch break till he noticed a friend of his enter the café. It was Kim Taehyung. He hasn’t seen him since he first came to Seoul.

He noticed the male had expensive clothes on, he also noticed he came out of a town car just like that billionaire. Taehyung stood in line as the line moved more and more, he found himself face to face with the male. Now Jimin came from a middle-class family but he knew Taehyung was a bit less unfortunate his family came from a poor upbringing, so he was shock to see the male wearing Gucci products?

“Hey Jimin!” Taehyung said.

Jimin blinked as he poked the male to see if it was truly Taehyung. “Tae, is that really you?” Taehyung laughed as he looked at him. “Yes it is.” Jimin turned to Jaebum to let him know he was taking his break, he nodded as the younger dashed out from the behind the counter.

The two walked out of the café. “Taehyung how could you afford those clothes?” Jimin looked at Taehyung’s attire. The male was wearing a printed collared shirt with a Gucci belt and skinnies with Gucci loafers. He was surprised with his fashion sense, it was mature and elegant.

“I got a new job a few months ago.” Jimin knitted his brows up. “Really? It must pay well.” ”Oh it definitely does in more ways than one.” Jimin looked at Tae, as though there was a hidden meaning somewhere in there. “Okay… what do you do? Because my rent feels like it’s getting harder and harder to pay.” He said in a sad tone. Taehyung looked at Jimin, he wanted to help Jimin. But this job was not suited for someone like him and he knew it. “Jimin, if you really want this job. You have to stick with it, no quitting. Okay?” Taehyung gave a stern warning. Jimin nodded, confused but still nodded.

The two got into the town car, Taehyung took Jimin shopping he figured he’d have to dress to impress his boss. The younger even did Jimin’s make-up in the car and styled his hair. After they were done Taehyung gave Jimin a mirror to show to the male. “Voilà!” Jimin placed his hand on his face, he was surprised at how good he looked. I mean in South Korea guys wearing make-up was a popular trend. But Jimin never got into it, but now he has a reason too.

Taehyung told the driver to drive back home. “Why are we going to your house? I thought we were going to your job?” “We are.” Taehyung said with a smile. They were driving on a secluded road surrounded by trees, Jimin looked out at the forestry in awe. They came to a huge white mansion behind the trees. Jimin couldn’t stop staring.

“This is where you live?” Jimin said, his eyes still on the mansion. “Yep.” Taehyung said with a big smile. They parked in front where other luxury cars and town cars were parked, with a huge fountain not far from them. “I’ll show you inside before you meet CL noona. Kay?” He said, Jimin was getting a better view of the place as he looked around. Even the air out here smelled fresh and clean. Nice sculpted bushes lined up by the entrance. It’s like this place was excluded from the outside world. Utopia even. Taehyung walked up the ivory stairs with Jimin following behind completely stunned at his surroundings. He pulling out keys from his pocket as he opened the door.

The place was huge filled with priceless furniture and artifacts, there were big framed pictures of guys on the wall, and each of them were beautiful. Jimin even seen Taehyung’s picture.

He observed the place more. There was a fancy staircase that spiraled up, the stairs were marble, the two walked up the stairs the orange-haired male looked around they came to the top. “These are the bedrooms.” Each bedroom had a name on it in gold. There was “Kai” “Jin” “Taehyung” “BamBam” “Tao” “Baekhyun”. “Who are all of these people and why do you have bedrooms?” Jimin was baffled as he looked to Taehyung for an answer. “Well beca—“

One of the bedroom door’s flew open as a man was straighten his shirt came out he had his jacket in one hand as he zipped up his pants. A man came up behind him in a white robe as he smirked. “Please do come again.” The black-haired male with the robe on said as he turned to Taehyung. The man scurried down the stairs. “Oh I will.” He said before he left.

Jimin looked at the male with the robe, as he looked to Taehyung. “Who’s your friend Tae?” Jimin finally figured it out as he widen his eyes. “Oh hell no!” Jimin ran down the stairs. “Jimin!” Taehyung ran after him. He caught the male before he opened the door. Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand. “Jimin calm down, okay calm down.” “Taehyung I’m not having sex with strangers!? I do have morals!” Taehyung paused. “Are you saying I don’t?” He looked at him. “Obviously if you lay on your back just to get a few bucks?”

The guy in the robe walked down the stairs as he stopped at the last step. “If I may interject. We get paid millions from our clients, kid.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I’m guessing you came from a religious home?” He asked him as he looked at him, walking closer. Jimin nodded. “I can tell, a few years ago I was just like you. Yelling about how wrong all of this was.” Baekhyun gestured his hands around the mansion. “Saying that the people involved would burn in hell. God, was I stupid. Just like you.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the male as he flicked the orange strands from his forehead.

“You’re actually really cute, you’d fit right in.” He said giving a smirk.

Taehyung watched Baekhyun as he looked back at Jimin. Jimin was blushing madly subside from that billionaire no one has ever made a straightforward move on him. “T-Thank you.” He said. Baekhyun stepped back as he lowered his eyes down. “Take off your clothes. I want to see your body.” Jimin’s eyes widen as he looked at Taehyung. Taehyung looked at Baekhyun. “Is that necessary, hyung?” “Yes, if he wants to work here he has to have the body.”

It was no secret that Jimin was a virgin and shy around others. He’s always been self-conscious about his body. Yes he took dance and over the years his body molded with the dancing skills he was taught. In actuality, he had a wonderful body. But he was upset because it wasn’t “skinny” enough.

He looked at both males. He stared to unbutton his shirt as he looked down. “No, no. Look at us bae.” Baekhyun said, Jimin cheeks grew hot from that word as he looked at the two. Pulling the shirt from his body it fell to the floor. The two stared at his abs. “Wow…” Taehyung said as he looked at Jimin’s abs, Baekhyun just licked his lips with a smile.

“Now the pants.” Baekhyun said with a hint of lust in his tone.

Jimin unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper as he pulled his pants down, stepping out of them. The only stead of clothing he had on was his underwear on and he was NOT taking those off. “I like what I see. I think CL will like him.” Baekhyun said, fanning himself. Taehyung came up to Jimin as he ran his hand up Jimin’s chest, then down his abs. Jimin watched Taehyung. “I didn’t know you were so ripped Jimin.” Taehyung said against Jimin’s ear in a smoldering tone. “Thanks Tae.” Jimin blushed, Taehyung bit his lip. “No problem.”

Once again the door open, this time it was the front door. Jimin didn’t have time to get his clothes together as he stood in front of a woman and another man. “Oh my…” Jin said as his eyes trailed down Jimin. CL was in shock as she looked at Taehyung whose hand was still on Jimin’s abs. And Baekhyun who was watching the two.

“Um, is he a stripper?” Jin asked to Taehyung or Baekhyun.

“Unfortunately no.” Baekhyun said. “He’s a barista.” Taehyung commented.

“What a shame, all that body and it’s being covered by a coffee infested uniform.” Jin said as he headed to the kitchen with bags. CL stayed behind as she studied Jimin, walking in circles around the boy. Jimin was nervous, now he was almost naked in front of a woman.

The woman was extremely attractive. Jimin found himself gulping. She gave a few “hmm’s” and approving nods. “I like you, kid what’s your name?” She asked. “Park Jimin-ssi.” He bowed to her. “Well Park Jimin. I’m Lee Chaelin, but CL to you.” She said as she took one more glance. Before asking him to put his clothes back on. “I would love for you to work for me.” Jimin wasn’t sure to be excited or overwhelmed. “This job is not suited for everybody. If you don’t want to do it, it’s fine. But I have a feeling you’ll like it.” She said. Baekhyun nodded, and so did Taehyung.

Jimin thought about it. “Do I get to live here too?” He asked her. “Yes, you have free range of the house, nothing is off limits, and whatever you get from your clients you keep with only 40% going to me.” She explained. Jimin thought about it. I mean he would be making money, like so much money. And the guys so far seem nice. The only down side is he didn’t want to sleep with men all the time.

“It sounds good, but do I have to sleep with guys?” He asked in a nervous tone. Jin stood at the doorway of the kitchen as he crossed his arms. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and if your client acts or touch you in a way you don’t like. They will be terminated as a client period.” Jin finished. The guys looked at Jimin. He nodded understand the policies.

“Okay, I accept.”

Taehyung smiled as he hugged Jimin. He was happy to have his friend there. “Excellent, we have a few spare bedrooms upstairs, you’ll have to move in right away.” She said. Baekhyun and Jin both hugged him, they were excited to see a newcomer, considering the last one was Taehyung.

Taehyung insisted to take Jimin back to his apartment to get his stuff packed, Jimin didn’t have too many valuables so it didn’t take the long. He talked to his landlord that he will no longer be living there. After they packed Jimin went to the café to let Jinyoung that he won’t be working there. Jinyoung wasn’t upset about it, he had a feeling the younger would be leaving soon. The two drove back to the house as they got there, getting Jimin’s luggage from the back he wanted to tell Taehyung something important.

“Taehyung I have to tell you something.” “What is it, JImin?” He asked as he pulled his keys from his pocket to open the door. “I never had sex, I’m still a virgin?” He said lowly. Taehyung’s eyes widen. “Shit.” He opened the door. As a voice boomed.

“I want to see him, is that him?” BamBam ran up to Tae and Jimin. “Hi, I’m BamBam!” A couple of guys walked up behind the male as he looked at them. “This is Kai-hyung, and Tao-hyung.” Both men were tall and extremely handsome. Jimin blushed seeing them. “Hello, it’s a pleasure.” Kai said as he took Jimin’s hand kissing his knuckles. Tao gave him a look. “God, you’re so cheesy.” Jimin remembered their names from the names on the bedrooms. “I’m Tao.” He grabbed the younger by his hand as he pulled him closer gripping his hip.

Jimin eyes widen. He noticed the male’s accent was off some. But he ignored it. Kai gave Tao a look. “Dammit hyung, he’s not a toy. You can’t just grab him like that.” Kai said this while he pulled Jimin into his grasp. Jimin was confused and a bit uncomfortable by the attention. “Alright you two, let him go.” Jin said as he pulled Kai from Jimin. “It’s nice to see you again Park Jimin. I’m Kim Seokjin-ssi. But Jin is fine.” He said as he held his hand out. Jimin smiled, shaking it. “Well let’s get you moved in. Boys grab a suit case.” Jin ordered as the others’ did just that.

What Jimin said to Taehyung weighted on him. He didn’t want Jimin to lose his virginity to some guy who just wants to get his dick wet? He couldn’t let that happened. He didn’t have clients tonight, and Jimin wouldn’t officially start until next week. So today was as good of a day then any. He ventured to Jimin’s room as he knocked on it, hearing a “Come in.” He did just that. Jimin was unpacking as he put his clothes in the closet. “Hey Tae. What brings you here?” He asked as he continued to unpack his possessions.

“Well I wanted to talk to you about what you told me earlier about being a virgin.” Jimin paused as he nodded. “Yeah, I remember.” Taehyung nodded too as he looked at Jimin. “…Well you know I wouldn’t want you to lose your virginity to some guy you don’t know, that wouldn’t appreciate such a delicate thing.” Jimin narrowed his eyes at Taehyung as he spoke. “What exactly are you trying to say, Taehyung.” Jimin questioned.

“Park Jimin, I would like to be the one to take your virginity.” He said upright. Jimin blinked he couldn’t believe his own ears. “Taehyung I don’t th—“ “Jimin please, I know you better than the other guys, and I refuse to let you give your innocence to a horny bastard. As a friend, I’d be honored.” He said as he stepped closer to him, Jimin backed away some. “Jimin…” He gently grabbed Jimin’s wrist bringing the boy closer. “Don’t be afraid.” He whispered at Jimin, they were chest to chest. Since Taehyung was a few inches taller than him. Jimin looked up, Taehyung brushed his lips against the other’s softly, before he kissed the older of the two.

Jimin slowly closed his eyes as he moved his lips into the kiss, his hands slow slid up Taehyung’s chest to his neck. He would have to admit. Taehyung was attractive no doubt, but he only seen him as a friend, so he pushed those thoughts aside. But they were starting to surface again. Taehyung’s hands went under Jimin’s clothes his hands up and down the male’s body. Jimin caught goosebumps as he broke the kiss. He was breathing heavy. “Wow… That was intense.” “That’s only half of it…” Taehyung said as he was about to kiss the male again. “Um. Let me take a shower first. A nice cold shower.” He said, feeling his body over heat. “Okay, when you’re done I’ll be in my room.” Taehyung said, he planted a kiss on the older’s cheek before dashing out the room.

Jimin sighed as he went to the bathroom with a towel in hand. Most of the guys had dates so not too many were home. Jimin locked the bathroom door turning the shower head on he stripped from his clothes as he got in. Thinking of Taehyung, and all the things the two could do. Jimin watched a lot of gay porn to come up with a few ideas. Getting out of the shower, he dried himself wrapping the towel around him. He peaked his head out to see if the cost was clear, it was. He hurried to his room as he refreshed himself, he tried to find something decent to wear.

Did he really need something sexy to wear? I mean he was a guy, he had a few flannels. I guess that’ll work. The male thought as he pulled them out. He pulled out a nice one; he put his briefs on along with his flannel, leaving only two buttons unbuttoned. He tasseled his dry/wet hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He still wasn’t sure what the Daegu boy found attractive about him enough to take his innocence. But he liked Taehyung, and maybe in the future the two would reminisce on this.

He headed into the hall off to Taehyung’s room. He knocked on the door, as it open. The tanned male smiled at Jimin. “Hey.” Taehyung said shyly. “Hey to you too.” Jimin said shyly. The two stood in front of each other. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he moved closer pulling the male more into his room closing the door behind them. ~

 

 


	5. They be taking shots, miss miss, X and O, kiss kiss. Everythin' your n***a want, I'm like a walkin' wishlist!

**3 MONTHS LATER:**

 

Yoongi still couldn’t get over the fact that Jimin was gone, from what Jinyoung told him. He just disappeared without a second thought. I mean he shouldn’t have any feelings towards the male. He was dating Hoseok and he loved it, or at least he thought. But the orange-haired male was constantly in his brain. He looked on all of his social media’s. All of them have been deleted except Instagram, and he hasn’t posted on that one in months.

He literally just vanished.

The mint-haired male was angry as throw his piles of paper across his office. He was frustrated as he turned looking out at the window. He had a lovely view of Seoul in the rustle and bustle time of day. He lifted a brow. An idea came to mind as he called Hoseok into his office. The brown-haired male was confused at the mint-haired male’s sudden call. They didn’t have any meetings or plans. But he didn’t mind, it gave him an excuse to see his boyfriend. ~

 

**AN HOUR LATER:**

 

Jimin looked down at his Rolex, he was currently outside Kim Corporation, he had a client at this destination and it was a bit nervous, a place like this came off a bit intimating. The whole building was black. He gulped as he took a deep breath. He had on a white collared shirt on with a red pants and suspenders, his now black hair was spiked as he wore it to the side. He walked up to the big glass doors opening them. He walked up to the receptionist desk; coming face to face with a beautiful woman, she had long blond locks and red lips. She instantly smiled when she seen Jimin.

“Hello! Welcome to Kim Corporation. How may I help you?” She said. “Ah yes. I have an appointment with uh...” Jimin pulled his phone out to see the name CL text him. “…With Choi Minho?” Jimin said as he looked at Seulgi. “Of course. And who may I ask is calling?” Seulgi was a bit suspicious of the boy’s attempts but was still professional. “Park Jimin-ssi.” He said with smile. Seulgi connected Minho letting him know a Park Jimin was asking for him. Minho confirmed the appointment asking if Seulgi could attend to anything the male asked for.

Jimin waited in the lobby, he picking up one of the magazines as he started skimming through it. The elevator _dinged_ a commotion of voices filled the atmosphere, one of them was Mr. Kim, Hoseok, and Yoongi. Jimin brought the magazine closer to himself the moment he spotted Yoongi. The younger didn’t want to bring attention to himself. But he did peek his eyes out to see the drama unfold in front of him. The trio seem to be fighting about a rendezvous that Yoongi and Hoseok had in the office.

Jimin kept his head hidden behind the magazine until the elevator dinged. Mr. Kim’s voice disappeared, most likely went into the elevator. Yoongi and Hoseok argued for a minute. Hoseok getting fed up stormed out of the building. Seulgi acted as if nothing happen, in Kim Corp that’s what you have to do in order to keep your job. Yoongi knew this was his fault. He turned to his right at a man with the magazine too close to his face. Yoongi was about to ask the man if he was alright until the phone rang at Seulgi’s desk. “Mr. Min, Mr. Kim needs to see you.” She announced as she went back to her work. Yoongi sighed as he gave the receptionist an okay. Jimin kept his face hidden till he heard a deep voice call out his name. But in a soothing way.

“It’s me Choi Minho...”

Jimin moved the magazine as a handsome smiling man looked at him. Only because the older was kneeling down. “I hope all of that didn’t scare you? I assure that is an unusual occurrence that will not happen again.” He said with a chuckle, Seulgi snickered. Minho gave her a glare. Jimin was blushing the male was extremely handsome. “Uhh… Of course not… I uh.” Jimin couldn’t stop smiling. “Seulgi-ssi can you forward my calls until I return?” “Of course Sunbaemin.” She said as she typed away on her keyboard. Minho and Jimin left the building together. Minho had a silver Audi waiting for him outside the building. The two got in, as Minho started up the car.

“Well I have an hour to kill. Do you like to shop?” He said pulling out of his parking space. “I do, but you don’t have to d—“ “Nonsense. I want too.” Minho said, driving down the busy streets of Seoul towards the outlets. “I like your name. I knew someone named Jimin. But it was a girl.” Minho said. “Yeah, it’s unisex.” Jimin said, looking over at Minho. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit nervous. I’ve never d—.” Minho said keeping his eyes on the road. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. We’re just shopping whatever the day brings. We’ll ease into it.” Jimin said in a sultry tone, he placed his hand over Minho’s. His confidence was overflowing. Minho nodded speechless. Now he was the one flustered.

The two went to all sorts of outlets, letting Jimin get whatever his heart content. Minho was Jimin’s second client so he got a jest of what being an escort was like. His previous client didn’t sleep with him. Jimin’s clients more or so loved showing Jimin off oppose to sleeping with him. It was more of a Sugar Daddy type of relationship.

But Minho put hints out that he did want their relationship to move to a more intimate level. Jimin of course didn’t mind, he found the man to be very handsome. God only knows what’s hiding under those clothes. The two decide to go to a small restaurant for lunch as Minho took a call outside. Jimin was inside looking through the menu, till his phone buzzed. It was Taehyung.

 

**_Taehyung:_ **

_So… You two fucked yet?_

 

Jimin widen his eyes at his friend’s straightforwardness. He looked around then back at his phone as he texted him back.

**_Jimin:_ **

_No! He’s taking it slow, plus he doesn’t come off like a horny bastard._

 

**_Taehyung:_ **

_Ohhh! After me it’s hard to move on, huh ;)_

 

Someone’s full of themselves _._ The male thought _._

**_Jimin:_ **

_Come back to Earth, alien boy!_

 

**_Taehyung:_ **

_I AM NOT AN ALIEN! I DON’T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!!!!!!!!_

 

 

**_Jimin:_ **

_OH YEAH???? WELL THEN EXPLAIN THAT WEIRD LANGUAGE YOU SPEAK?_

 

**_Taehyung:_ **

_Asjdhusfdgfkjiqsdjkoqadq! I SPEAK IT WHEN I’M EXCITED! AND FURTHER MORE…_

 

**_Taehyung is still typing…_ **

****

**_Jimin:_ **

_Gotta go! He’s back!_

 

**_Taehyung:_ **

_Okay! ^^ tell me how it goes!_

 

Jimin stuffed his phone in his pocket as Minho approached the table. Taking a seat. “Sorry about that. Business call. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long? Did you order?” “I didn’t. In fact a waiter didn’t even—“

“Hey!” Minho called out to a waiter as he rushed over to him. “Sorry, sir. What can I get for you?” Minho smiled at Jimin. “Order whatever you please.” He said as he looked back at his menu. Jimin did just. After the orders were taken the two talked about their lives Minho about begin The Top Sales Manager at Kim Corporation. Jimin didn’t have much experience under his belt about his new profession so he just basically spoke about his previous life before he choose this path. The older was quite intrigued by Jimin, even when he saw his picture he was taken aback by the younger. He found him extremely cute, he did want a sexual relation with the younger. But he didn’t want to spring it on him, considering that CL told him he would be his first sexual partner. He was a bit nervous about that. Leaving a good impression is everything.

They both went back to the house. Jimin opened the door as the house was empty, so it seemed. Jimin checked the kitchen even the halls. Minho took a seat on the couch in the living room. “It looks like everyone is out.” Jimin said in a soft tone as he took a seat next to Minho. The older put his arm around Jimin, pulling him in closer. Minho leaned in closer to Jimin, his lips lingering above the younger’s. Jimin was beyond nervous. His only other sexual partner was Taehyung, and he barely knew what to do then.

“Just relax. I’ll be gentle.” He said as he leaned Jimin back, he crawled on top of him as he reattached his lips to the younger. Jimin’s hands roamed Minho body. He didn’t know what to do so he just followed the flow of the older. As Minho leaned up to unbutton his shirt. “Wait…” Jimin says. “We should take it upstairs. In case someone walks in on us.” “Right.” Minho said. He looked down at Jimin as he grabbed his hand pulling him up. Jimin was knocked against the male’s abs. Jimin blushed as he accidently touched them. “I’m sorry.” Minho just laughed. “Don’t be.” He said as they walked upstairs.

Jimin walked ahead he could feel Minho’s eyes on his backside. He turned his head a little. The older’s gaze was on his bum; Licking his bottom lip at the sinfully things he’d do to Jimin. Jimin came to his room as he opened the door. The two walked in, Jimin closed the door immediately after. Minho cupped Jimin’s face kissing him roughly. Jimin accepted the roughness, the two so caught up in their lust. Jimin didn’t realize he had already hit the bed. The two didn’t waste time to take their clothes off. Only in their underwear in a matter of minutes. Jimin leaned Minho back as he straddled the male, his fingers grazing his toned body. Leaving kisses down his body till he got to his boxers.

Seeing the rising tent in the older’s underwear he figured he was gifted. Pulling back the fabric his eyes widen in hunger. I mean Taehyung was thick but Minho was just… big. He took the base in his hand as he felt it pulsing. Minho leaned his upper body up so he could look at Jimin. The younger licked up the base, the older’s hand slid through the younger’s raven locks. “Don’t be afraid, love.” He said in a deep voice that set Jimin’s body on fire.

With that being said Jimin took the whole head in his mouth, slurping at the length he found himself bopping up and down on the male’s pelvis. Minho leaned his head back, eyes closed shut basking in the pleasure the male was giving him. Minho looked back down as he noticed Jimin’s clothed bum. His other hand sliding to Jimin’s backside. Groping the male’s ass, Jimin moaned. Minho was feeling that familiar feeling in his stomach. He was coming soon, but he couldn’t without filling Jimin up first?

Minho pulled Jimin’s head from his pelvis. “Is everything alright?” Jimin asked with innocent eyes. “Yeah, I just feel like I’m about to explode if you keep doing that with your mouth.” He chuckled, as he. Jimin blushed. “Lean back, love. On your stomach?” Jimin sat up as he slid his underwear off, Minho getting a good look of the male’s ass. He shuddered at the sight. Jimin looked behind his shoulder with a wink.

Minho slid his underwear off to his knees, one of Minho’s big hands slapped Jimin’s cheeks. “Mmm, you must like it rough?” Jimin moaned out. That couldn’t be far from the truth, most of Minho’s ex lover’s broke up with him, literally because of his rough behavior in bed. Jimin went into his draw as he pulled out a small tube of Lime flavored lube. Oddly Jimin liked the flavor Lime. Minho took it as he coated his cock with it, coating his index and middle finger, he pumped in and out of Jimin with them. Jimin hissed at the pain, he was extremely tight and Minho now knew this was going to be a challenge. But not a challenge he couldn’t handle. After all that’s why he’s The Manager.

Jimin positioned himself. Head down, ass up for Minho. While Minho positioned himself in front of Jimin’s entrance. “I’m going in, if it’s too uncomfortable let me know. We can stop at any time.” He warned Jimin. But Jimin wanted it. Minho looked at the younger for reassurance. Jimin’s innocent eyes looked back at him. He kissed those pump lips of his, distracting the younger as he slowly entered him slowly. The pain caught in Jimin’s throat, gripping the bed sheets till his knuckles were white. “You okay?” Minho whispered against his lips. “Y-Yeah?’ Jimin whispered back, a moaned escaped his lips. Minho didn’t move until Jimin was used to it.

After about 5 minutes, Jimin gave the go ahead. With that Minho didn’t hold back. He was Jimin’s first sexual client and he was going to set the bar high for the rest of the guys. He snapped those hips thrusting into Jimin in an unusual pace. Jimin’s body jerked at every powerful move Minho made. His eye rolled in the back of his head at the pleasure. He wasn’t sure what it meant to be fucked this good. I mean he thought Taehyung was good, but after experiencing Minho, that was going to be hard to live up too.

Jimin’s cries of pain turned into pleasure. Jimin’s head was in the pillow, as he muffled his cries. But Minho didn’t want that, no. He wanted Jimin to be loud. If anyone was in the house, he wanted them to know Jimin was getting it in good.

Minho was hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Jimin as he captured the younger’s lips. “Get on your back love.” Minho spoke against Jimin’s neck. He pulled out of the male, Jimin groaned at the feeling.

Jimin lied down on his back, he looked up at Minho, the older positioning himself in between his legs. He pushed himself into him. Jimin’s arms wrapping around his neck as he moaned into Minho’s ear. Minho bit down on Jimin’s shoulder, Jimin yelped but he liked it, sucking at the younger’s flesh. Jimin would have to explain to his next client about his hickeys, but at that moment he didn’t care. ~

 

**MEANWHILE:**

Taehyung and Jin came home from shopping. “I can’t believe they don’t have the Gucci blazers out. I mean they launched them in America what about Korea?” Taehyung was upset, he wanted the blazer, in the catalog online it said it would be in stores now. “You can always wait until tomorrow Taehyung, I’m sure they won’t be gone by tomorrow?” Jin just rolled his eyes at the male’s constant greed of the material things. I mean Jin knew Taehyung came from rags but instead on spending it on the flashy things, invest it.

“I still want it.” Taehyung was about to head up the stairs with his bags in hand till he heard moans. JIn heard them to as he smiled. “Someone’s working.” Taehyung just smirked as he still went upstairs. He walked pass Jimin’s room, realizing the moans were coming from there. Looks like Jimin was getting a taste of what the job _really_ required. Taehyung knew Jimin was getting dicked down hard by this Minho fella Jimin told him about earlier.

Jin trailed up the stairs too. He pointed to the door Taehyung stopped by, asking if it was coming from Jimin’s room. Taehyung nodded, he looked inside the peep hole, knowing it won’t show much. Jimin’s cries were like: _Fuck me, Faster Minho,_ and _Oh yeah._ Taehyung wasn’t going to lie he was turned on by Jimin’s moans, even Jin pressed an ear to the door.

“That’s hot.” They said in unison.

 

**BACK TO JIMIN’S ROOM:**

Jimin was now riding Minho, very hard, sweat was running down Jimin’s body along with Minho’s. He cocked his head back as his ass slammed down hard each time on Minho’s pelvis. Minho gripped Jimin’s hips, he knew he was coming soon, and he definitely didn’t want this to end. If he could he’d pound Jimin for the rest of the day, but at this rate he knew he was at least an hour over his lunch, and he knew his boss was going to be fuming. Especially what happen today, he was not going to go easy on Minho. He could have scorn in the mix of the pleasure his phone went off a few times.

As Minho felt his climax hitting soon he leaned up kissing Jimin, pumping the younger. Jimin moaned into the kiss as he came in Minho’s hands. Minho coming deep in Jimin’s walls. The older plopped down on the bed, his chest rose up and down. Jimin slid off Minho’s base as he kissed the older, still straddling him. Minho’s kissed back, sliding hands down the damp skin of the younger. He knew if he kept this up he’d fuck Jimin again. And he needed to get back to work.

“Fuck Jimin, you’re going to get me fired.”

He joked. Jimin leaned up still on Minho. “We can’t have that, how else would you pay for me?” Minho looked at him with a smirk. “You’re right about that. You’re worth every penny.” He leaned up kissing Jimin, God he need to get out of here. Minho’s tongue wrestled with Jimin. While his large hands went down to Jimin’s thick cheeks. Jimin moaned from the feeling, that moan went straight to Minho’s dick.

Fuck.

He slid Jimin off him as he contemplated telling his boss he was taking the rest of the day, just to fuck Jimin senseless. Or to make money so he can fuck Jimin senseless? The first choice would satisfy him now, but the second choice would satisfy him in the long run. “I hate to see you leave?” Jimin cooed as he got up to put his robe on. “Trust me, I don’t want to.” He said as he looked at him. Gathering his clothes together, he checked his phone, it was indeed his boss and Yoongi that called. He cursed under his breath but continued to get dress.

Jimin already had his robe on, it fit extra nice over his curves. Minho was dress presentable sort of, Jimin fixed his hair a bit. “There now you look like you haven’t _fucked_ the day away.” Jimin said. “If by day you mean you. Then yes, I agree.” Jimin just smiled. “I’ll see you around.” Jimin said as he smiled.

“I’ll see you too.” Minho had Jimin for two weeks, he was determine to spend every second with Jimin. Minho kissed Jimin’s forehead, leaving his room. Jimin watched from his doorway, seeing Minho venture down the stairs to the door. Minho looked up at Jimin from the staircase, winking. As the front door closed; both Jin and Taehyung came out of Taehyung’s room, they bombarded Jimin with questions.

“So how was it?” Jin and Taehyung asked in unison.

“It was amazing, he was big.” Jimin said dreamy.

“Bigger than me?” Taehyung asked a hint of jealously.

Jin turned to Taehyung. “What do you mean bigger than you?” Jin was confused. Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other wide eye. “Wait, you two fucked before?” Jin raised a brow as he smirked. “A long time ago.” Taehyung quickly said. Taehyung didn’t want to risk Jimin’s employment by saying it happened almost a month ago. CL has strict rules when it came to the boys fucking each other. But CL wasn’t that insensitive. She knew her boys would get lonely if service was slow. So once a month they could call back a client for free.

“Yes, just a bit.” Jimin raised up his fingers showing how small the difference was. Taehyung was still irritated by that, but he was happy for Jimin. “Well, I’m happy for you Jiminie.” Jin cooed, “Let’s celebrate with champagne.” He said. The two young ones smiled as they ventured down the stairs.

 


	6. I'm his favorite type of chick, boujee, bad, and thick! I could buy designer, but this Fashion Nova fit, all that ass!

**4 MONTHS LATER:**

A lot has happen in the months, another person was added to our circle. A Jung Hoseok, Jimin remembered the male. After that catastrophe at Kim Corporation months back, he realized his ex was indeed Min Yoongi, the Billionaire responsible for Yoog 2.0. Wow, he could understand Yoongi being into Hoseok. The male was beautiful, and extremely flexible. He took gymnastics, dance and tennis in high school. Plus he was a stripper before Kim Corporations, and apparently one afterwards. If anything Yoongi had Hoseok wrapped around him. Literally I’m sure. Hoseok kept it secret of what happen at Kim Corporations. He didn’t want to ruin Yoongi’s reputation with a pointless sex scandal. The only one who knew was Jimin, and frankly he wasn’t supposed to know.

But besides that…

Minho had seen Jimin for another time, but stop the moment he seen Taehyung. The two started seeing each other. Jimin was a bit unset that Taehyung just took his client, when actuality his client just went for Taehyung. But Taehyung could have said no. By the way Jimin was howling the male’s name during their sessions. Taehyung wanted to experience that same pleasure.

Jimin quickly got over it since he had other clients craving his attention. But his clients didn’t schedule anything today, it was Saturday. So he just had a free day. Jimin didn’t want to shop, he wasn’t into the material things like most of the men here. Jimin thought about the café, he definitely wanted to visit. Just for old time sake.

Running a hand through his black locks, he was thinking about dying it gray. Jimin grabbed the keys to his Range Rover, he headed to the front door. Heading out, he was dressed casual. Just a black short sleeve button up shirt with black ripped skinnies, and black boots.

Jimin tucked in his shirt to show off his butt. Hey Jimin loved flaunting his body around. Countless hours of working out and eating right, and squats. Lots of squats. As he got in his car, his mind went back to Yoongi. Maybe just maybe he’d be there. He still didn’t forget what Jinyoung said about Yoongi liking him. Even though he was with Hoseok, hopefully those feelings he had for Jimin didn’t die. He thought driving into the city he parked a few ways up the road, not wanting Jinyoung seeing him exit from an expensive car. Jimin was humble.

Walking into the coffee shop, it wasn’t as crowd, and it was midday. The café was littered with teenagers and young people on their devices and lap tops, most likely college kids. The smell of coffee calmed Jimin. He walked to the counter. There was young guy working, he had brown hair with such defined features. “How can I help you sir?” Jimin smiled, the first time he was ever called _sir_.

“Yes, Tae...yong?” Jimin read the male’s name tag. Taeyong smiled at the sound of his name. “Can I have just the grande Chai Latte, and is Jinyoung in?” Taeyong typed in the order. “Yes, he is. I’ll get him for you.” “Thank you.” Jimin said. He paid for his order as he walked to that same table he once did his application at.

That same table he waited for the bus at, whenever it rained and he forgot his umbrella. That same table he would stress about his rent at when he tried to reason with his landlord on the phone. So many tragic memories at that very table. But now, it was just a table. He smiled running his finger against the polished wooden surface. He sat on the stool. He looked out the window, seeing the people walk pass the window, going about their daily lives. Jimin placed his palm on his chin admiring Seoul’s fast pace.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looked seeing Jinyoung, the male smiled. “It’s been a long time?” Jinyoung said. Jimin hugged the male as tears slipped from his eyes. He missed Jinyoung, the first person to give him a chance in life. On that day he put in his application he was rejected from four retail stores because he didn’t have enough experience. He wouldn’t be where he is right now without Jinyoung help. Jinyoung embraced the hug as he too felt that ping in his heart. “I missed you so much, Jinyoung.” Jimin said before breaking the hug.

“You too, Jimin. I hope life is treating you right?” _You have no idea_. “It is, very much so.” Jimin’s smile reached his eyes, he wasn’t faking a smile. Jinyoung knew Jimin was being honest. “I actually wanted to ask you something, Jinyoung?” Jimin blushed, pondering the question. Should he ask it? “Sure, go ahead.” Jinyoung smiled. Jimin snickered, but asked the question. “Does that guy still get his coffee from here?” Jimin asked. “Uh… Yoongi?” Jimin said.

Jinyoung smiled. “Yes he does. I doesn’t come in on Saturday’s though.” Jimin internally frowned. “It’s fine. I was just checking.” He mumbled. “But when he comes in, I’ll tell him you asked about him.” He smiled. Jinyoung was secretly rooting for the two. They always seem to _miss_ each other. “Thanks Jinyoung.” He said as he took his coffee and left, Jimin walked amongst the people while trailing to his car, getting in he figured he’d go to the outlets to do some shopping. He wanted to get new satin collared shirts.

Yoongi was working today. He normally didn’t work Saturday’s but he needed to get some approvals done before Monday. Then had a conference meeting in Beijing with Wu Industries, he heard the CEO there was ruthless. So he had to be on his A game. That also meant he had to buy a nice suit. Yoongi’s fashion consist of boots or converse with a hoody or a sweater. But now that he’s a billionaire he was force to change his style for the society’s sake.

“Fuck society.”

Yoongi said as he thought about spending thousands on a stupid suit he’d frankly only wear one time. He sighed. He hurried and got his work done. When 3 pm hit. He figured he’d call it a day and get to the outlets. Armani made good suits, he couldn’t go wrong with them. He decided to take his green Lamborghini today instead of force the chauffeur from his day off. I mean he was rich, but he wasn’t a rich prick.

He left Kim Corporation it was so empty without the hustle and bustle of the employees. He went to his car as he got in. He decided to stop at Jinyoung’s café, but changed his mind at the last minute. He’d get some coffee at the cafes in the outlets. Parking his car a bit far back, he was parked next to a white Range Rover, he wanted to get a white Lambo, but he went with green. Mostly to impress Hoseok, it was the male’s favorite color. He blended in with the crowd of people. He had on a white shirt and a gray beanie and blue jeans and black timberlands. He wore a face mask and sunglasses so no one would recolonize him. The last thing he needed was someone taking his picture on a regular day.

 

@@@

 

Jimin was in Versace as he looked at all the satin shirts they had a red and a cream color. Jimin liked looking good for his clients. I mean they paid good money for him. Most of the men in Around The Corner dressed nice. But Jimin took the time to make sure he was perfect. Perfect body, perfect behavior, and perfect clothing. Elegant but seductive. He loved seduction. That was the key to his method, he knew most men wanted that from him. He ran his fingers through the shirts as he came across a blue one.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looked up again at the voice that called out his name, but instantly regret it. He rolled his eyes and went back to his shopping. “Oh C’mon don’t be like that?” Minho said as he strutted to Jimin he was dressed differently, trading in his suits for a more casual look. If you could call it that?

He was dressed in a collared shirt with a black slacks and some dressed shoes. _These corporate types don’t know how to be casual_. Jimin ignored the male till he stopped right in front of him, blocking Jimin from the shirts. “You don’t miss me?” Minho said looking down at Jimin, reaching for the male’s face. “Don’t you dare!” Jimin said through gritted teeth.

Jimin walked pass Minho till the older gripped his wrist pulling him back. “Let go!” Jimin shouted. Trying to pry his hands from the man. “Why should I? That Taehyung guy wasn’t as good as you? I want what I paid for.” Jimin narrowed his eyes at his words. “What the fuck, does that mean?” Jimin’s yelling was gaining attention from others. “I think you know what I mean.” He pulled at Jimin. This was all too much for Jimin to handle.

“Minho!”

Minho looked up as he seen a guy with sunglasses on and an Armani bag walk over to him. “Who the fuck are you?” Minho splat out. Yoongi took his sun glasses off, lowering his face-mask. Minho gulped.

 “Yoongi.”

He said in a normal tone letting Jimin go. Jimin scurried off. Yoongi was about to chase after him, but not without turning back to Minho. “You and I will discuss this Monday.” He said in a deep voice that almost made Minho shit his pants.

Jimin was a fast runner, he dodged people as he ran to the parking lot. Yoongi was smaller than Jimin, but he did not dedicate his time to fitness. So by the time he was at the parking lots he was pretty much out of breath. He collected himself when he seen Jimin get in his car.

“Wait!”

Yoongi shouted he was at Jimin’s window breathing heavy. Jimin was wide eye at the male, but then he squinted his eyes as if he was remembering something. “You’re that guy.” Jimin said with a smile. Yoongi looked at Jimin as he straight his posture blinking.

 _Finally, he finally found him_.

“J-Jimin.”

Jimin blushed at the sound of his name, the male’s voice was husker then he thought. “That’s me. You’re Yoongi.” Yoongi melted at the sound of Jimin’s voice. It was angelic, but still had a manly tone. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Yoongi said. “I’m sorry that happen to you.” Jimin looked down. “Me too. But you saved me. Thank you.” Jimin said. Yoongi couldn’t stop staring at Jimin, he had the strong urge to kiss him. But that would make him more of a pervert then Minho. He gulped as he looked away then at Jimin.

“Look if uh…” Yoongi was physically shy. Which is something that was new. He was the quiet type but he was not shy. Scratching the back of his neck as he spoke, Jimin took a good look at him. This guy was a billionaire, and yet he could barely form sentences around him. But he was cute, so Jimin gave him the time of day.

“I was umm. Wondering if you want to get-get coffee or I don’t know something?” Jimin parted his lips he was hesitant but spoke anyway. “That’s a very sweet offer.” Jimin said with a smile. “But my job prohibits me from dating. I’m sorry.” He started his car.

Yoongi was stunned by the younger’s responds. All those months of finding his crush, just to be painfully rejected? Jimin drove out of the parking lot eventually out of the mall complex. He felt numb. He stood there for about 10 minutes, until someone asked if he was _the_ Min Yoongi. He ignored the person as he got into his Lambo driving off. He was angry, hungry, and most of all sadden by the ordeal. ~


	7. Why would I hop in some beef? When I could just hop in a Porsche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked to thank all of you that gave kudos and hits. Much appreciated! *infinity finger hearts*

_“But my job prohibits me from dating. I’m sorry.”_

Those words repeated in Yoongi’s head, he felt so stupid for asking for a date from someone he technically saved from sexual assault. _I mean how desperate could I be?_ He thought to himself, for all he knows Jimin could have felt uncomfortable and rejected him for that reason.

He was dressed in a sleek three piece Armani suit. He looked down at his IWatch he had 5 minutes till Kim Corp was heading to Beijing. He got up as he grabbed his phone. He took his keys from his desk, locking it. He took his brief case he had on a nearby table. He left his office, locking it. Walking down the hall, he watched Minho coming out of his office too. Yoongi acted as if the male wasn’t there. He was disappointed in Minho for the behavior he displayed Saturday, especially towards Jimin. Unforgettable.

Yoongi pressed the button for the elevator. Minho was attending the meeting as well, he stood next to Yoongi. He looked over at Yoongi. “Look Yoongi, I was wrong for what I did to Jimin. But you don’t know the full story. I’ll tell you if you hear me out.” There was silence other than other executives walking around. The elevator _dinged_ opening. The two men walked inside the elevator. It closed behind them. Minho looked over at Yoongi. “Well?” Yoongi asked.

“Jimin is an escort. He lives in this mansion filled with other escorts too just on the outskirts of Seoul.” Minho said. Yoongi looked over at the male. It’s as if the whole world was made of glass, and Minho’s harsh claims shattered it to pieces. Yoongi scoffed. No way, no way Jimin was a fucking escort? No? Jimin was pure, purity was radiating off him the moment he met him. “You’re a fucking liar, he’s not an escort.”

Minho was now laughing, Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the male’s actions. “Yes he fucking is, Yoongi. I don’t know if you knew the male in the past, but I can tell he’s different from what you thought you knew.” Minho was telling the truth, Jimin was “turned-out.” Minho didn’t want to rub it in the young billionaire’s face that he and Jimin had relations.

Yoongi refused to believe it.

Minho sighed. He reached into his pocket as he pulled out his credit card holder, opening it up. There were a few cards along with a pink card. Minho pulled it out. “See for yourself.” He handed it to Yoongi. Yoongi eyed the card as he looked at Minho. Minho smirked. Yoongi took it, he read the card. In gold writing was just a phone number. He stuffed the card in his pocket.

The elevator _dinged_ open as the two men got off, a few people were getting on. Seulgi was at the desk as she smiled at the men. Yoongi handed Seulgi his keys. He only trusted her with his valuables. She smiled as she took his keys in her drawer, locking it. Placing the key down her blouse. Yoongi just snickered at the woman’s actions.

“So Seulgi, what do you know about Wu Industries?” He asked. Seulgi looked up in thought. “Well it’s ran by a Chinese tycoon by the name of Wu Yifan. He is by far the wealthiest investor in China,” Yoongi widen his eyes at that fact. “His company is a multi-billion dollar company, which he started himself.” She said

“Wow.” The two men said in unison.

“Rumor is, he is also the ruthless leader of the Chinese Mafia as well. And that his family ties in the mafia date back to the early 1900s. His family accumulated so much wealth that Yifan took the money that was left for him in his father’s will. And started Wu Industries in the early 90s.” The male’s mouth were open.

“But that’s just a rumor though... I mean. How true are rumors really?” She said with a chuckle.

“Well that’s an accurate rumor.” Yoongi said as Mr. Kim just exited the elevator. With two other men. They were the top accountants Mr. Kim had. They could crunch numbers in a matter of seconds. “Let’s go guys!” Mr. Kim said as they walked off out the building to the three vehicles waiting for them. A SUV and a town car. Yoongi and Minho in the town car and Mr. Kim and the accounts. Another SUV with Mr. Kim’s bodyguards. The three cars set off to Beijing.

 

**EARLY THAT MORNING…**

Jimin was at home, laying in his bed. He was upset at what he said to Yoongi. Face to face with his crush and he rejects him? _Smooth move Jimin_. Jimin needed to talk to someone, but he needed to talk to someone who understood Yoongi.

Hoseok.

But he couldn’t just come out and said that he likes Yoongi? Hoseok might still have feelings for the male and he might feel some type of way about Jimin revealing that.

Jimin took the risk. He got up from his bed as he put his robe on. He left his room roaming down the halls. It was only 9 a.m. but Jimin was an early worm. He knocked on Hoseok’s door. He looked around, the door opened. Revealing the male wear a leopard print robe His frame leaning against the door; one hand on the frame of the door, while the other was behind the door. He smiled.

“Jimin…”

He said with lower lids. “What can I help you with?” He asked as he looked at the male. Jimin gulped. “Well I need some advice on something? I was wondering if you could help me.” Hosoek raised a brow. “I may? Come in.” He moved from the door letting the younger in. “Jimin has never been in Hoseok’s room. Everything was leopard print or either green. The man _loved_ green. Jimin awed at the unique design of the older’s room. Hoseok sat at his desk while Jimin sat on the bed. Even the chair at his desk was leopard.

“So what is this about?” Hoseok’s legs were crossed he leaned on the arm as he looked at the black-haired male. Jimin eyed Hoseok’s long legs. He couldn’t understand how Yoongi and he didn’t last.

“Uhh, well there’s this guy I like he’s not a client. I kind of met him before I became an escort. But I saw him for the first time in months Saturday. He asked me out, but I had to reject him because of the job.” Jimin finished.

Hoseok blinked as he looked at Jimin with an irritated expression now. “That’s what you came to tell me?” The older laughed. “You could have just told Jin hyung, his sympathetic to this shit. Like what does that have to do with me?”

Hoseok’s remark came out harsh, but he was right. From his point of view, Jimin literally came here to bitch about a guy he likes?

“It’s Yoongi.”

Hoseok’s expression soften as his lips parted. Then they touched, then he chuckled. “I figured that was you a saw in the lobby.” He snickered. “When I first came here you never left my mind. I was like ‘I know this dude from somewhere.’ Hoseok just shook his head.

“The only advice I can give you Jimin is be prepared. Yoongi loves his Software, his Lambo and Lamb skewer in that order. So if you want to establish yourself in his life, you need to force your way in.” Hoseok said, something he didn’t have the chance to finish due to his termination.

Jimin nodded. “Well if that’s all. I have a date to get ready for.” Hoseok pointed to the door. Jimin got the hint as he got up thanking Hoseok for the advice. As soon as the door was closed behind Jimin, a tear slipped from Hoseok’s eye. Wiping it away he quickly got his clothes together for his date.

 

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Yoongi parked his Lambo in front of the gated estate. It had forestry around it. This was definitely. He looked the address the woman on the phone gave him into his GPS. He rode his car up some as he came across a guard at the gate. The guard walked up to the Lambo. “Can I help you sir?” The security guards had so many men with exotic sports cars drive through and from the gate. It was literally a regular Tuesday.

“Yes. I’m here to see a CL? To schedule an appointment? He asked. “Min Yoongi?” The guard ask. “Yes sir. Licenses please?” Yoongi went into his pocket as he pulled out his license. The guard took it as he gave the license back to Yoongi. “Okay.” He gestured to the other security guard for him to open the gate. Yoongi moved back as the gate open. He drove through the gate. He drove down the pavement, he was just met with trees till he turn the corner, coming across a very nice white mansion. He widen his eyes in awe at the view.

These escorts must have expensive cliental? He put that in perspective once he realize Minho was also a client.

Yoongi thought to himself, he parked his car by the other luxury cars that were scattered in the small parking lot in front of the house. Was these all the escorts’ cars? a Pink Bentley, a Dark Green Jaguar, a Purple Porsche, a White Range Rover, a Black BMW, a Blue Mercedes, and a Black Matte Feffari. Along with a Yellow Koenigsegg. With a few town cars and a Big Cherry-Red Hummer parked by the entrance. Almost blocking the front door. He was surprised by that. He noticed a man coming out of the house as the Red Hummer blinked its lights. Yoongi recognize the man to be Jay Parks, the chairman and CEO of AOMG records. But he didn’t think the man was gay?

Was he?

As Jay got in his Hummer, Yoongi looked back at the house to see a woman standing there. That must be CL? He’d remember she was big in the music industry in the mid-2000. But he didn’t think it was the _same_ CL he spoke too. The woman was stunning her silver locks were in curls, she wore a black mini dress with beige heels. Her legs went on for days. Yoongi was a bit caught off guard by the woman’s beauty. After watching the Red Hummer drive down the road. CL strutted to the green Lamborghini. She had never seen it in her parking lot so of course she was going to investigate.

“Can I help you sir?”

She asked. “Oh yes. I’m Min Yoongi. I called you earlier today for a possible appointment?” He said all this while getting out of his car. CL widen her eyes, the slip of the mind. “Yes I remember. Of course.” The walked side by side to the front door. “Min Yoongi? You created Yoogs 2.0, right?” She said with a smile. “Yes I did. I hope you’re making good use of it?” He attempted a joke. It didn’t come out right. But CL understood the male’s dry humor. “I am actually. My boys like it. It’s fast.” She fiddled with the keys in her hand till she came across a pink key, matching the card Yoongi still has stuffed in his pocket.

“I’m curious. Is Jay Parks gay?”

Yoongi couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. CL laughed opening the door. “Of course not. He’s _my_ boo.” She looked back at him with a wink. The two walked into the mansion. It was extremely spacious, Yoongi awed. The young billionaire didn’t invest in property yet. He was just living in his penthouse. To him that’s all he needed, but he might just get summer mansion.

Yoongi came across the big framed pictures of men hanging on the wall. He looked at the different men, each one was beautiful. Then he found Jimin. The male was breathtaking in the photo. He still had orange hair in this photo, it must have been taken a while back. “Beautiful…” Yoongi muttered.

He hadn’t realize that he stopped in front of Jimin’s picture. That’s when CL came to his side as she crossed her arms. Admiring the young man in the photo. “That’s Park Jimin, he’s quite popular. And a body to match.” Yoongi nodded to that, seeing Jimin in those pants the other day was a sin. CL said little words to convince the young billionaire to pick Jimin. But he didn’t need convincing, that’s why he was here for Jimin.

“It’ll take him!”

Yoongi blurted out. CL smiled wide as she darted her eyes back to the photo of Jimin. “As much as I’d love to. Jimin has an upcoming appointment in a week…” Yoongi looked upset, but. “…I’ll pay you triple for him.” He said, looking at CL. CL was surprised. Not once has someone offered to triple her price for one of her boys. “I want him for a month.” Yoongi was confident. He had to money at his disposal. Why not spend it on what he wants. “Okay, deal.” She said. “Follow me, we can start the transaction.” She said leading the way down a different corridor of the mansion.

Yoongi smiled, he seen a few doors till he came to a pink door, CL pulled out a gold key as she unlocked the door. Yoongi followed. “Okay Yoongi, you’re purchasing Park Jimin for a month triple the price right?” She asked, to confirm. Walking to her laptop, she had a small apple transaction tablet by it. “Yes.” Yoongi said while he took a seat in one of the pink chairs.

CL typed at her tablet as she looked at him. “Do you have your card?” Yoongi brows knitted together. He was surprise, he was about to write a check. “You don’t take checks?” He asked the woman. She just smiled. “No. One of the clients made a check out, and cancelled instantly. “No, I like to see the money.” She stated. “Okay?” Yoongi didn’t have a problem with that though. He dug in his pocket taking his credit card holder out, he took out his black card. He kept a few millions on their While his other accounts were strictly off limits from anyone except him and his attorneys’.

CL swiped his card, admiring it. “Such a nice card. I’ve only had one other customer with a card like this?” She commented. Yoongi looked around the office. “Okay Mr. Min. Your transaction is done. You are schedule to have Jimin for tomorrow. Would you like him dressed formal or casual?” She asked. Yoongi did have a fundraiser to attend tomorrow night, and he’d like Jimin to accompany him. “Formal, I have an event to attend tomorrow night at 8.” Yoongi stated. “What time would you like him there and they address?” She was about to type it in.

“Well I was going to pick him up from here.” CL raised a brow. “Okay, where is the location. Security reasons, I need to know where my boys are at all times.” She asked. Yoongi wasn’t offended, he’d definitely bring Jimin back home in one piece. Yoongi gave the address to the event. After the transaction and other need-to-know rules of having an escort for a month was settled he walked out of the corridor, into the foyer as he was about to leave he heard a voice call out to him.

“Min Yoongi?”

The voice was no familiar to him, but he turned around anyway. Seeing a tall male in the doorway of the kitchen. He wore a pink buttoned up shirt with a black pants with this white loafers. His brunette locks were to the side with a hint of blonde in them. “Who are you?” The male’s plump lips made a smile. “Not important. I heard about you.” Yoongi shrugged. “Hasn’t everyone? I am a billionaire?” Not once has Yoongi referred to himself as a billionaire, but this guy was weird.

The male rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I just wanted to compliment you. Besides CL noona. I never truly came across a celebrity before.” Yoongi’s brow quirked. “Well thank you.” A faint smile slipped to his lips. He wasn’t sure if the male was being friendly or flirting.

“Well, I must be going…” The male grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. “…But it was nice meeting you?” The said. Yoongi looked up at the guy, and took a really good look at the male. He was mesmerizing, if he wasn’t into Jimin. This guy would definitely be his pick. “What’s your name?” Yoongi asked. “Kim Seokjin. But you can call me Jin.” He said. Jin headed for the door. Yoongi followed. Yoongi noticed the male getting into the pink Bentley. Jin started up his car, waving to Yoongi on the way down the road.

Yoongi wasn’t sure if Namjoon was into guys. Other than that time the boys experimented with kissing when they were 15. He’s never seen the younger with a guy. But he knew that Jin would be a perfect fit for him. ~


	8. Said that you was workin', but you're out here chasin' culo. And putas, chillin' poolside, livin' two live!

Yoongi was repeatedly looking down at his IWatch, he was able to get Jimin for a month. Which was funny, because Jimin had another client on hand, but CL bumped him simply because he was going to pay triple, CL wasn't going to pass that up. Even though the client was just a repeated customer. Yoongi had a fundraiser to go to, it wasn't Kim Corp affair. Yoongi was so thankful for Yoogs 2.0 that he decided to give back. He was actually writing a check for an organization that allows kids to express their technology interest call TechTeens. It originated in Japan, and now it's made its way to Korea. Yoongi jumped at the invitation. He'd loved to participate in an opportunity that could help the young people. Who knows one of the kids could make a better network then him in the future just because of this fundraiser. That fills the male with bliss.

Yoongi took the town car instead of his Lambo, show-boating was not his goal tonight. Jimin came out of the house he immediately seen the town car, Yoongi came from the car. He eyed Jimin the closer the younger came to the car. He had a black silk dress shirt with a black blazer with paisley design. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes with silver buckles. His hair was different, instead of black it was a grayish-lavender. He admired the male's hair colors, they complimented him well.

"Wow Jimin..." Yoongi looked at the male from head to toe. "You look stunning." Jimin blushed. "You clean up nice yourself." Jimin said as he looked at Yoongi with a fond look. Yoongi forgot about the world when he was caught in Jimin's gaze. He quickly snapped himself out of his daydream state. "Well uh. Let me help you." He said as he ran to the right side of the car, opening the door for Jimin. Jimin smiled at Yoongi, getting in. Closing the door, he nearly tripped running back to the other side getting into the car. He couldn't believe this was happening, he finally gets to spend time with Jimin. Even if he had to buy the younger's time he overlooked it, he'd cherish every second.

Jimin wasn't sure how to break the ice so he just remained quiet. Yoongi wasn't sure of what to say himself, so he just winged it. "So um.." Yoongi subconsciously scratched the back of his neck. "What do you like to do for fun. And how old are you?" Finally realizing that Jimin's eyes looked different, they were blue? He must have had contacts in. They looked pretty on him.

"Well I love to dance. I participated in a lot of dance competitions in Busan before I moved to Seoul. And I'm 19." Yoongi raised a brow in fascination at that fact, and at how young he was. Yoongi was only 25 himself. "Wow, I didn't know you were that young. Plus I really would like to see you move.. I mean dance. I'd really like to see you dance one day." He corrected his sentence. Face palming himself at the fact that he couldn't much flirt let alone form a proper sentence around Jimin. Jimin just giggled at the male's goofy behavior, he found it cute. "I will." Yoongi noticed the car was pulling into the venue. Yoongi gave Jimin the run down. "So there's only a few rules I have. 1. I'll refer to as a close friend. 2. If someone asks about your occupation, you're part of my IT team."

Jimin nodded at Yoongi's rules. Seems easy enough. "3. If someone from Kim Corp asks about your occupation, tell them you're on hire to be part of the IT team. And last if someone asks you about the software, tell them it's classified. Understood?" Yoongi said, with anxious eyes. Jimin nodded. "Yes." Yoongi smiled. "Okay." The chauffeur got out as he opened Yoongi's door, the older came out as Jimin followed. Cameras flashed as the two walked down the red carpet. Jimin didn't look at the cameras unless Yoongi was going to stop to take a photo. Security and other staff showed Yoongi and Jimin inside.

Yoongi was greeted by the host along with glasses of champagne. The young billionaire spoke with a few people with Jimin by his side, he mostly kept quiet. Not because he was an accessory, mostly because he didn't want to say anything that would give Yoongi a bad look. He was honestly just an escort, it's not like the two were dating. Jimin heard a buzz in his pocket. He was surrounded by Yoongi and a few philanthropist, he couldn't just pick up his phone? He excused himself as he went to the bathroom, he got the text.

**_Tao:_ **

I see you

 **Jimin** :

Tao, you're here?

_**Tao:** _

Yes, bish. You're in the bathroom aren't you? I'll be there in a minute.

 

Jimin blinked at his phone. He heard a toilet flush as a man came out washing his hands, Jimin acted casual. Immediately Tao came in. His brown hair gelled back, he wore a velvet blue blazer with a satin red ascot and black silk shirt and pants along with black pointed boots with a gold buckle. The man had left. "Hyung what are you doing here?" "Dragon invited me." Jimin smiled. Tao started seeing this new client a week ago, he won't tell the rest of the boys his name. He just calls him "Dragon". "Why do you call him that?" Jimin was curious. "Because he has a Dragon tattoo, He's like a mafia king or something." Tao said looking at his reflection fixing his makeup. Jimin's eyes widen. "Tao you can't be with some Mafia king, you could get hurt." Jimin warned Tao. Tao just rolled his eyes. "Calm down Chim Chim. I've been with China's worst politicians, trust me. This guy does not compete." Tao said. Jimin was stilled worried for his hyung. But Tao has been doing this in long before he was recruited by CL.

Tao flicked a few pieces of hair from his eyes "That Min Yoongi. You did good with him." Tao gave Jimin a wink. "The billionaire. He's cute. Not my type but he's cute. I seen you out there being wifey as hell with him." Tao teased. Jimin just scoffed. Jimin was just doing his job, he did have a thing for Yoongi. But at the end of the day he had a job to do. "He's just a paycheck at the end of the day." Jimin lied. Tao just smirked, he was not buying it. "Jimin, you like this guy it's obvious. And it seems he likes you too. If you have the opportunity to get out of the game, go for it. You don't want to end up like me." Jimin didn't understand. Tao had a lot of Chinese men after him, while he's here in Korea. "I lost my ability to see the good in people years ago. Trust me you're too kind and too good of a person. I don't want you to go down that same road." The older said, he washed his hands about to leave the bathroom. "Find _your_ happiness Jimin." He said before he left. Jimin thought about Tao's words. He knew Tao was the second escort to be recruited The first was Jin. Knowing that the older has been doing this for a long time, even before he came to Korea was an eye opener. Jimin wasn't sure how long he wanted to do this, he hadn't thought about all of that. Just at the time he was doing it to make a living. But this was not going to be a career. He washed his hands and headed back to the function. Yoongi was relieved when the younger returned. "There you are, I was worried. They're about to start." Jimin and Yoongi took their seats. Yoongi had a speech to give. Since he was funding TechTeens Korea, and on the board of directors for it.

Yoongi's speech was good, everyone applauded even Jimin was truly moved from it. He hoped Yoongi meant everything he said, not just saying what people wanted to hear. Yoongi stayed to speak with a few more people, then decided to call it a night. Mostly because he was hungry.

Security escorted them back to their town car as they drove out the venue.

"I really like your speech." Jimin looked over at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled, looking back at Jimin. "Thank you, Jimin. What know a little secret?" Jimin nodded. "I had Q cards, I haven't mastered the art of public speaking." He admitted. Jimin was surprised. If that was Yoongi's first time then he was truly good. "Well I'm hungry. Do you want McDonalds?" Yoongi asked bluntly Jimin looked down at his phone seeing it was a bit after 10:30. "But it's too late?" Jimin said. Yoongi shrug. "So?" Yoongi laughed, Jimin declined. "Well I'm hungry. Aye, can we go to the nearest McDonalds?" Yoongi said to the chauffeur. The chauffeur gave a "yes sir" as took a different route. Jimin scooted closer to Yoongi, he unbuckled his seat belt. He leaned his head on Yoongi's shoulders. Yoongi smiled down at Jimin, his fingers entwined with the gray locks of the younger.

The town car pulled up to the drive thru. Yoongi looked at the menu board. "Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" The person through the intercom said. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Yoongi looked back at Jimin. Jimin caved in. "Just a small vanilla shake." He said. "Yeah can I get a-" "And make sure it has whip cream on it. If you don't ask for it, they will not give it." Yoongi chuckled. "...Yes can I get Big Mac, a large fry and 10 pcs McNuggets with honey barbecue sauce. And a small vanilla shake with whip cream." Jimin looked at Yoongi like he just grew 3 extra heads. "Damn, you're really going to eat all of that?" The younger ask. "Hell ya. I told you I was hungry." Yoongi was a small man with a big appetite.

"Okay sir, that's going to be $13.11." The worker said. Yoongi pulled out his wallet. He never carried cash. But he knew after the event he was heading to McDonalds. For discretion he gave the money to his driver letting him handle the transaction. Once they got their food, The two dug in.

"I have a question?" Yoongi asked, while he took a bite of his burger. Jimin stole a couple of Yoongi's fries as he dipped them into his shake. "Go ahead." Jimin said, looking at the male. Yoongi finished chewing his food first. "Was Minho one of you clients?" "Yes." Jimin wasn't too happy to admit that. But he figured Yoongi figured it out by now. Yoongi nodded. "Does that bother you?" Jimin said looking at him. _Fuck yeah, it does! Knowing that Minho got to be in between those plush treasured thighs before I got the chance too!_ He thought. "I mean.. I guess I shouldn't be." He looked away, while thinking about his response.

As they drove back into the mansion Yoongi honestly didn't want the night to end. He wanted to get to know Jimin more, but he had a whole month with the man. Yoongi got out of the car opening Jimin's door, he smiled at the male. "I hope you enjoyed yourself somehow. I promise next time it'll be more fun." Jimin giggled. "I did have fun by the way. Thank you Yoongi." Jimin smiled he leaned in, closing the gap between the two. Yoongi was in shock, but he closed his eyes. His lips moving with Jimin's in sync. Jimin's hands slid up Yoongi's clothed chest as he wrapped his arms around the older. Yoongi wanted access, but Jimin refused pulled away. Causing the older to groan. He knew that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach was forming. "I'll see you soon." Jimin pulled keys from his pocket, getting into the house. He looked back at Yoongi with a wink before he went inside. Yoongi's face was overheating as a blush spread to his face. He got into the car.


	9. But never did I change, never been ashamed! Never did I switch, story stayed the same! I did this on my own, I made this a lane!

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

 

Yoongi was happy he was on cloud nine, his work with Yoogs 2.0 was flourishing, and Yoogs 4.0 he planned on launching soon, he had a format planned out. The software had to be un-hackable, if that’s possible. He was going to sale this special software to the FBI and Korean Government. Yoongi knew if he could get the right formula, he’d be set for life with his software. Mr. Kim bought in the best IT men for the job to aid in Yoongi’s quest.

The young billionaire has been stressed all day, the dilemmas were more complicated than he had imagine. Then he imagine Jimin. Imagining the beautiful gray-haired is multiple scenes. In the shower, wrapped up in Yoongi’s bed sheets. Any scenario that involves Jimin being naked, and possibly wet. Yoongi’s thoughts created a dilemma in his pants. Thank God he was at his desk. Whereas the tech team was at a round table in his office.

“Mr. Min. I think this formula might work, would you like to take a look?” _Fuck_ Yoongi though. He picked up a random document folder from his desk as he placed it precisely where his crouch is. He walked a certain way towards the young tech member. A few of the tech teammates noticed Yoongi’s walk, but laughed in silence at it.

Yoongi looked over at the formula the teammate had. Yoongi noticed that it actually was a capable method. “I like it. Everyone use his method.” Within seconds the young tech was sending the formula to other teammates. Yoongi plopped down on his seat as he smiled, turning in his swivel chair. He looked out at the people walking the streets, it was a nice day outside. He figured a picnic would be nice. He took his phone out from his desk texting Jimin if he was busy? _Probably not_. But Yoongi wasn’t an asshole assuming Jimin was at his beckoning call. He could truly have personal matters to attend too?

He was free. _Of course he was_. He texted Jimin when he’d be picking him up.

 

Jimin was in the living room once he got Yoongi’s text. He was watching TV with Taehyung and Jin. Jimin blushed as Taehyung noticed Jimin was smiling with his eyes, which was a sign that Jimin was truly happy. Taehyung tapped Jin’s leg gesturing to Jimin’s goofy smiling-ass! “What are you smiling about Jimin?” Jin cooed, teasing the younger as he smiled. “Nothing.” He didn’t even look up as he spoke, eyes still glued to his device. Taehyung looked over as Jimin moved his phone out of view. “Fine don’t tell us.” Taehyung said, giving a wink to Jin.

Taehyung then tackled Jimin as Jin retrieved his phone. “Let’s see!” Jin scrolled through Jimin’s phone. “Imma beat yo ass if you go through my phone.” Jimin was serious as he tried to wrestle Taehyung off him. “Aye, check to see if he has nudes?” Taehyung said, with that classic perverted face. Jimin widen his eyes as he hurried and got to his feet. Pushing Taehyung off as he kicked Jin getting his phone.

“Dammit, Jimin we was just playin.” Jin groaned in pain. “Well play time is over bitch!” Jimin stormed off getting ready for his date with Yoongi. “These bitches got me fucked up, tryna go through my phone. Tryna catch me nudes, catch these hands. How bout dat?” Jimin mumbled to himself the whole way up the stairs.

 

**AN HOUR LATER:**

Yoongi couldn’t wait to get out of work. Jimin was clouding his thoughts, this was bad and good. Bad because he wasn’t focusing that extra time towards his new project, which could hinder his creation. But on the other hand, good. Yoongi has been lonely since him and Hoseok broke up. After the debacle, the two tried to salvage the remains of their relationship. But Yoongi being Yoongi was caught up in his work and neglected Hoseok. They just drifted apart. Hoseok in a way disappeared, yes Yoongi was keeping tabs on the younger’s social media records. Nothing.       

He regret doing that to Hoseok. He could have had a bright future at Kim Corp. Besides Hoseok’s over sexual nature. The man was good at his job, he was here every day 20 minutes before he clocked in. He bought everyone coffee (except for Yoongi, you can guess why?) He had Yoongi’s schedule ready the night before. He was the perfect assistant. But the older took advantage of him in the worst way.

If Yoongi could apologize he would.

Yoongi was driving in his Lambo today, he wore a black hoody and denim skinny jeans with white converse. He was the epitome of “I’m rich, but my poppin tag game is stronger than a mofo!” He parked his car next to the other luxury cars. He walked up the stairs as he rang the doorbell. Yoongi was antsy. He was excited to see Jimin. The door open as Jin answered. The older immediately smiled at the mint-haired man.

“Yoongi?” Jin said with a smirk. Yoongi smiled. “Jin.” Yoongi said. “You must be here for Jimin, please come in.” Jin said as he moved aside letting the man in. “How’d you know?” He asked. “Besides Taehyung and I. Jimin’s the only one here.” He said as he called for Jimin to come down, Yoongi was waiting for him. Jimin held grudged he wouldn’t have come down if Jin truly needed his help.

Jimin shot out of his room as he headed down the stairs, almost tripping. Jin nearly laughed at the younger’s enthusiasm. Jimin changed his clothes. He wore a black oversize sweater, and ripped denim jeans. Jimin wore the jeans better between Yoongi and him. Jimin almost knocked Yoongi off his feet when he gave him a hug, Jimin really wanted to kiss Yoongi but he didn’t want to in front of Jin and Taehyung. Yoongi smiled at the affection. Taehyung came out of his room, watching the two hug. Taehyung studied Yoongi he looked familiar but wasn’t sure where he seen the male. “You ready?” Yoongi asked. Jimn nodded, the two left.

“Why does he look so familiar?” Taehyung asked walking to the window watching the two get into the green Lambo. “He was the guy that created Yoog 2.0 the network?” Taehyung’s eyes widen at the realization. How could he forget? Korea’s media was talking about him for like 4 months straight after he launched the network. I guess when you think of billionaire you think of some corporate stiff in a suit. At least that’s what Taehyung thought of Minho when he first met the male.

“Oh. I didn’t expect him to be so casual.” Taehyung commented. Jin nodded in agreement.

 

@@@

 

Yoongi didn’t like to use his status just to get special treatment. But he wanted to plan something nice for JImin. And that involved using his status to get special treatment, but just this one time. He couldn’t close down Han River, but he was about to seclude a beach so he could have the perfect picnic without interruption. And the fact that a lot of people were at work made the encounter easier. Jimin and Yoongi took their shoes and socks off when they walked along the shore line.

“I hope you’re having a good day?” He asked looking at Jimin. Jimin’s face was plastered with a big smile. His eyes sharing the same smile. “I don’t mean to sound cliché. But I’m always happy when I’m around you.” Jimin mention. Yoongi clenched his chest in a dramatic way. “Ah! My hearteu! Stop Park Jimin before you kill me.” He put his acting skills on display as he dropped to his knees, he was having a heart attack. Jimin just laughed the whole time. He had to admit, if Yoongi wanted to become an actor. It would work out for him. “You’re so stupid.” Jimin looked down at Yoongi, his small hand caressing Yoongi’s face. Yoongi blushed seeing Jimin’s reaction.

Jimin turned his head, seeing a table setting a bit up ahead. He looked back down to Yoongi, who was now standing up on his feet, dusting his jeans. “What’s that?” He pointed as he started walking closer, now running. Yoongi was not about to run and possibly get a real heart attack. Jimin admired the fine china that littered the table. A rose bouquet as the center piece, while rose petals were scattered amongst the decor. Yoongi had succeeded in the romance department.

“Is this all for us?” He was shock and excited at the same time. Yoongi smiled. “Yes. I wanted to surprise you. But you’re too smart for that.” The older finished. Jimin had his hand to his mouth. Thinking that Yoongi went to all of this trouble for Jimin. Jimin never had someone invest this much effort into him.

Jimin kissed Yoongi, it was passionate. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Yoongi broke the kiss as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Why are you crying?” Yoongi brows knitted together. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. You didn’t have to do it Yoongi, you really didn’t have too.” He said through tears. Yoongi grabbed a napkin from the table, dabbing Jimin’s eyes. Jimin just smiled through the tears. “I know Jimin. But I want to. I know I’m just some guy _buying_ your affection. But I really do like you. And I want to show you how much I do.” He ran his finger’s down the younger’s angelic face.

Yoongi noticed the cook, mouthing to Yoongi if he should bring the food out. Yoongi gave him the go ahead. Yoongi was smiled, gesturing for Jimin to sit down. Yoongi pulled the seat out for the younger. Jimin took a seat. Yoongi took his seat as well. The waiters came out, bringing out silver platters of delicious foods. Jimin saw foods he knew a lot of Korean markets didn’t even carry. Only prepared by master chefs.

Yoongi just watched Jimin’s expression. His eyes widen, and lips parted at the morsels on the table. Yoongi dug in, he looked over at Jimin. The younger only took a couple of spoonful’s. Like small scoops.

“Did you eat already?” Yoongi asked. Jimin looked up. “No.” He said while taking hesitant bites. “Jimin you’re supposed to eat the food, but inspect it?” Yoongi said. Jimin put his utensils down. “I’m on a diet.” Jimin said to Yoongi. Yoongi looked at Jimin with a straight face. “Why?” Yoongi gave him a look. “Because to stay healthy. And I have to make myself presentable to me clients.” Jimin said. Yoongi gave a blank stare, he didn’t like being reminded that he was just a client. But it was the truth, this was the only way he could be with Jimin.

“Stand up.” Yoongi said. Jimin did just that. Standing in front of Yoongi.

“Pick out 5 flaws on your body that you wish to change.” Yoongi said to Jimin. Jimin was confuse by the question, but he did have physical insecurities he wanted to change. “Um well. I have my hands. I wish they were bigger?” Yoongi didn’t react he just listened.

“My height, I always wanted to be taller.” Jimin was teased for being the smallest in his class throughout the years. “My cheeks.” He puffed out his cheeks, Yoongi erupted into giggles by the cute face Jimin made by doing so. “I wish I had sharper cheekbones.” He said, looking at Yoongi.

“Okay that’s three.” Yoongi said.

“I wish my thighs were smaller?” Yoongi was confused. “But you’re a dancer?” He said. “That comes from years of practice?” he older said. “Yeah but there are dancers that are smaller than me?” Jimin pouted. Yoongi obvious was fed up with Jimin’s self-loathing. He had heard enough.

“Look Jimin. I don’t know who told you that you have to have the “perfect body”. But it doesn’t exist. You are perfect just the way you are, don’t ever let society force feed you what you _should_ look like. That’s how people become obsessed with beauty and go to the extremes to look _perfect_. Do you honestly believe those models are happy being paper thin? No. I’m not saying you shouldn’t care about your health. But don’t obsess over it. **_You’ll lose yourself by obtaining a dream that’s nothing but an illusion_**. You are perfect by being imperfect. These hands that you don’t like, are beautiful. The most adorable things ever.”

Yoongi took Jimin’s hands as he laced his fingers with his.

“A your height, Jimin your height is fine. I like hugging someone the same height as me. Hell even most guys like short dudes. What matters is who you are inside.” He assured the male Jimin smiled at Yoongi’s words. “Don’t even get me started on your cheeks. They’re like trampolines I’d love to jump on.” He said while trying to sound poetic. Which resulted in Jimin laughing.

“And your body…” Yoongi finally said looking at him, placing his hands on either side of Jimin’s waist. Jimin looked into his eyes. “Your body is a gift only God himself took the time to make in his own image.” Jimin bit his lower lip. “You really think so?” Yoongi kissed Jimin’s knuckles. “I know so. You are indescribably beautiful Jimin. Even the words I said, couldn’t express how beautiful you are.”

Jimin was completely touched, He placed a kiss on Yoongi’s lips. Yoongi cupped Jimin’s neck as his hands slid to his face. There was so much passion in that kiss, neither wanted to part from it. “Yoongi…” Jimin mumbled between the kiss. “Hm?” Yoongi answered. “I think I want dessert.” Jimin said with lust in his voice, opening his eyes. “Okay but it might take a bit longer t-. “ Jimin placed his finger on Yoongi’s lips. Jimin shook his head. “I’m not talking about that dessert…” He said biting his bottom lip. Yoongi caught onto to Jimin’s request. He wasted no time to get them back to his penthouse.


End file.
